Above and Below
by LopezG
Summary: How the walkers came to be.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I've enjoyed reading some of the fanfiction here. But one thing I haven't read is how it all started. Then again, maybe someone has and I don't know about it. Well, I thought I would make this small rendition. I hope that it will be read and enjoyed.**

**All I own is this story idea everything else belongs to AMC, Robert Kirkman, and the History Channel.**

Paste your document here...

Dr. Edwin Jenner stared at his left hand in grief and shock. The same hand that sported a simple yet elegant white gold wedding band, was holding an M9 Beretta pistol. There was a gaping hope where Candace lovely face once was. Edwin thought back over and over in his mind how it could have come to this. How could someone so brilliant, compassionate and kind, end up tried to a gurney with a bullet in the brain? what was once a human being was know a soulless, mindless, walking body of destruction. There were so many like Candace; not just in Atlanta, but all over the world. It was six weeks prior that the world went about its usual business. Wars were fought, crops were grown, and the human race just kept on going. Then everything went to hell.

Jenner put down his pistol and wiped the tears from his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He was now just feeling completely exhausted both mentally and physically. He sat down down and and barely heard or acknowledged all the word of sympathy that he was getting from his very few remaing colleagues. By then there were very few left that felt any sense of optimism. That included him. Of course Edwin promised Candace that he would continue working for as long as he was able to. What the hell was he supposed to say to a woman on her death bed anyway, no? So after a memorial service in the morgue, it was back to work.

Dr. Edwin Jenner had been a man of reason. He simply could not leave things to fate or faith. That was not how he was taught. Which is why when he was told about the pestilence, he just could not believe it. How it all came about, well, that was the most incredible part...


	2. Chapter 2

Lil always was cold inside and out. Since she stood in the middle of pandemonium, it was easy to see why. Not that it was ugly place. It had what could be-considered both elegant and grotesque at the same time. Giving a nod to Mulciber, the arctitect, Lil walked towards him.

"Hey" Lil said.

"Hey yourself" mulciber retorted."What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to see how you were". Mulciber just shrugged.

Lil continued, "I'm going to see Asag. What to come with?"

Mulciber shook his head. "very well then."

Lil walked off. Mulciber watched her go off like the angry vision that she was. Beautiful, fair with long dark hair and pale blue eyes. Mulciber himself was a prideful being who bore a defiant streak and many scars of battles. He designed pandemonium, the place they called home. Although, he never thought he'd be one of the damned. Well, that's just the way it turned out.

Out the edge of the land was a grotto. It was not very attractive. It was rather shallow and small, as grottos tend to be. Although, this grotto had razor sharp rocks surrounding it, and smoke that created a sulfurous smelling haze. In here lived a terrifying creature. It was said that in the land of man, it would cause animals to drop dead and fishes to boil in the sea. It had large horns, a human-like upper torso, and a serpentine lower torso. It just wreaked havoc and destruction in it wake. It didn't get out much; but sat and waited

It waited for Lil.

"Are you in there Asad?" Lil called out. All of a sudden a terrifying monster with great horns and an evil glare comes out. Lil just rolls her eyes. Then as if by magic the monster seems to morph in an ordinary looking man with brown hair and eyes.

"Let's go." he said. and they left.

**Authors notes: I drew inspiration here from John Milton's paradise lost and the Sumerian myths. R-R and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you Flixgrl and jaded79 for taking the time to read and review. I hope that this chapter comes out alright. As usual, sadly, I don't own anything but this story idea. Everything else is AMC, Robert Kirkman, and various shows on the history channel.

* * *

Gabriel sat on his favorite spot on top of the sears tower. He was a charming man with an olive complextion, curly black hair and eyes blacker than coal. Never one to feel squeamish, he leaned over the ledge to look at the comings and goings of the people on the streets. Smoking a cigarette, inhaling deeply, he smiled knowing his good friend had just appeared.

"Hey Ralphy." Gabriel said.

"Don't call me that." Ralphy said. It didn't matter how often he said that, no one called him anything else anyway. This wasn't the time to worry about names and titles; there were more important matters at stake. He cleared his throat and peered over at what Gabriel was looking at. He could only hope that Gabriel couldnt see his apprehension. Unlike his friend, Ralphy sometimes felt a slight tinge of vertigo.

"See that asshole over there" Gabriel started, "He's going to cheat on his wife, let's see how we can change that.". The asshole slipped on an old pampflet someone had tossed aside earlier and badly twisted his ankle. He couldn't help but feel that maybe he should just stay home, and keep his pants zipped. Both men couldn't help but smirk. They walked back into the building. They didn't worry about security breeches since no one could see them anyway. Ralphy decided that now would be a good time to bring his friend up to speed.

"Heard from mike that Lil and Asag are back".

Gabriel could not believe his ears. "What? When? Why is it that I didn't know?"

"You know how it is. Every so often they they crawl out."

"well yeah man, but why now?"

"dunno, Gabe. That's what we're going to see.

Mike was waiting for them by the bridge by union station. He liked watching the water flowing. His friends saw him and waved.

Mike looked at them sadly and spoke.

"it's about to begin."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. I hope that this chapter is better than the last one. Once again I need to say; all I own is this story idea. Everything else belongs to Robert Kirkman, AMC, and various shows on he history channel.**

* * *

"What? Where? When?". Were the only words that came out of the two men, as they looked at their friend in disbelief. It had been a long time since a major plague had struck humanity, so this news came as quite a shock.

"Stay calm people". Was all mike would say. He was not much of a talker. He did, however tell them that they needn't worry. The faith humanity has always had in them and in themselves to pull through should help them get through the worst at least.

Mike glanced up at the cloudy sky real quick and then at his friends.

"Let's go".

* * *

At the top of mount Masaya in Nicaragua, there stood three individuals. Lil was there with Asag and Abaddon. Now Abbadon was a very interesting character. He was tall, very thin with pale and drawn features. He always dressed in black and wore a black hooded cape.

if there was one thing about Abbadon that stood out was his choice of weaponry. He carried what looked to be a cross between a scythe and a walking stick. This was no simple harvesting tool, this was a true force to be reckoned with. Every time he waved it, something catastrophic would happen. There would be a faint fog or mist, then suddenly, there would be a great and terrible change taking place. This has happened time and again. Throughout history, there would always be terrible disease, or a pestilence of some sort. It didn't matter if was on humans of animals, or any sort of living thing. Chances are, that Abbadon knew what was going on.

"Lilith" Gabriel yelled out when he saw her. "What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

Lil turned around slightly startled. "Gabriel, Michael, what brings you here?"

"Don't play dumb Lilith. We all know what your up to. What you're planning to do." Michael paused to catch his breath. "You know you three have gotten weaker. You can't possibly assume that you can bring humanity to the brink of despair with some new malady."

"You really think this is just some germ or virus? Don't know as much as you think you do." Lilith said with a snort. "Show them Abbadon."

And with that Abbadon seemed to slash the air with his scythe. Raphael, who was standing back quietly and unacknowledged, stepped forward and raised his arms.

"Oh Raphael. I didn't see you." Lilith exclaimed. Apparently, Raphael was used to this type of disregard from her.

"Dammit Lilith, you just never learn do you?" He said as he lowered his arms. "You do realize that no one will die from what you have released, don't you?"

lilith just shrugged and walked off, her friends not far behind.


End file.
